Lumione Drabbles
by Maddy-Riddle
Summary: LuciusHermione drabbles. Not as good as my other story, but hopefully funny nonetheless.
1. Holiday Spirit

Disclaimer: JKR is the owner. I'm just playing with her characters.

* * *

**Holiday Spirit**

"I refuse to partake in this religious activity. I'm a wizard. I do not celebrate Christian holidays."

Hermione thought she could imagine him stomping his foot and pouting like a 3 years old.

"As long as there are gifts and expensive clothing to use I don't care which holiday you're celebrating. It can be Hanukah, Kwanza, the Winter Solstice or the Saturnalia for all I care. The real meaning of the holiday is buying great gifts for your spouse, and suffering the bloody in-laws as everyone else."

She was going to say that she'll force him to go to her mother's even if she had to stupefy him first when the metaphorical light bulb switched on.

"Well, if it's so much of a bother to leave the manor, you can always invite my family over here. They won't mind coming to Wiltshire if you let them stay the night. And if you really hate my mother's cooking..." and she saw the tiniest flicker in his face, "yes, I thought that much," she grumble, "then you can ask the house-elves to cook".

He had to admit that his wife could be convincing.

More so when after all that talking she threatened him with sleeping in the couch until next year. He really thought it was a stupid threat considering the house had so many spare rooms. What he didn't realised was that his darling wife could lock them with a ward he couldn't take down. So after waking up feeling poorly (it wasn't past Hermione to charm the couch to be uncomfortable), he conceded the point. He'll invite the in-laws. He'll be polite to them, even if they were muggle. And he won't complain about them stomping his Persian rugs. The cleaning and tending of so many people will be his gift to the house elves... Hermione did say something about doing something good for them after all.


	2. Drabble 2

Disclaimer: JKR is the owner. I'm just playing with her characters.

* * *

**Drabble #2**

Hermione always thought that she has landed a very sensible lover. But she was starting to rethink that statement.

He scared her.

He left a week ago when the scaly bastard of his boss send him away on a Very Important Mission. Which could be murdering someone or simply bringing him a cup of tea, so she didn't worry that much at that summon. But he came back, opening the door dramatically and bellowing that he was as good as dead.

She had tried to calm him down and checked for wounds and hexes but she found none.

When he locked himself in the bathroom, she started to worry. Maybe the Basilisk Snogger found out about their relationship and wanted him to produce her for Something Nasty. Maybe he refused and now he'll be punish somehow. It was kind of sweet that he'll be willing to be killed instead of her, but it was still stupid. If that was the case they should be planning an attack, not suffering in silence... although silence wasn't exactly the word to describe it. He was ordering the house elves around and complaining about them taking too long and making too much noise.

As Lucius refused to tell her what the hell was wrong, she flooed a disgruntled Severus to ask him about the Very Important Mission.

Apparently Lucius was send to kidnap several muggle children for the Dark Lord's entertainment. According to Severus, nothing wrong happened, and their boss was very pleased. No other word was extracted from her informant as he charmed a wall in front of the fireplace, ending the conversation in a very effective way.

She found Lucius in bed. With a box of tissues in one hand and whinging that the house elf brought his tea too cold. She sighed, settled in the bed and, with all the patience she could muster, tried to find out what put her wizard in such a state.

Some time and several tissues later, she found out.

He had to kidnap some kiddies. Aged one, three and five. One of them threw up on him. Other sneezed on his face. And the other did something so horrible that Lucius refuse to tell what it was.

The children had been sick and he was sure that those muggle germs were all over him...

She laughed.

He sneeze.

He was feeling really bad if he didn't even sneer at her for laughing. And he looked like a lost puppy. A very sick, lost puppy. A very cute and sick, lost puppy.

She brought him a cup of tea at the correct temperature, a potion for the sniffle (there's nothing sexy about a runny nose), and another blanket. She even offered to warm him up by snuggling in bed with him.

She forgot to chastise him for scaring her. And she was willing to be this close to him even if it meant she could get a cold too. She did take a potion before preparing the tea, but really, there wasn't another explanation for this behaviour. It must be Love.

He snuggled closer and told her that he was feeling better already. And he agreed with her. If he was willing to let someone see him in this poorly state, it must be Love.


End file.
